Un après-midi inoubliable
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - Depuis plus de dix ans, Hermione rêvait de ce moment. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils réagiraient en la revoyant. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait que de la peur...


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Ca faisait énormément de temps que je n'avais rien publié sur mon compte !

Une raison ? le syndrome de la page blanche. Et surtout des idées qui fusent dans tous les sens, et quand je veux les écrire, je n'y arrive pas.

Voici donc un petit OS tout mignon !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **UN APRES-MIDI INOUBLIABLE**

Assise sur une chaise bancale dans la salle d'attente aux murs blancs, Hermione relisait une énième fois la lettre que le personnel médical lui avait envoyée quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée. Après quatorze ans, Hermione n'y croyait plus, elle n'espérait plus et pourtant, les faits étaient là.

 _Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _C'est avec une joie immense que l'ensemble du corps de soins intensifs aux sortilèges vous annonce la guérison totale de Mr et Mrs Granger. Nous attendons votre venue dans les plus brefs délais._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne journée,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mrs Miriam Strout,_

 _Responsable du service de pathologie des sortilèges de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

Elle plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche. Ses jambes s'entrechoquaient nerveusement et son siège basculait d'avant en arrière tandis qu'elle observait les va-et-vient des médecins et des infirmières qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Certains, la reconnaissant, la saluait et lui souriait amicalement. Mais Hermione était trop stressée pour y faire réellement attention.

Guérison Totale. Après quatorze ans dans la peau de Wendell et Monica Wilkins, ses parents se souvenaient d'elle à présent. Mais qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Comment allait-elle expliquer son geste ?

Elle avait peur, c'est tout ce dont elle était sûre en cet instant. Et si son sortilège avait été trop fort ? S'ils avaient retrouvé leur identité passée mais pas le souvenir de leur fille unique ? A l'époque elle avait été obligé de leur infliger ces faux souvenirs, pour leur propre sécurité, mais avait-elle mesuré la puissance de son sort ? Ces questions, elle se les posait chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre.

Après le conflit, elle avait décidé de reprendre ses études là où elle les avait laissées et avait réussi haut la main toutes les épreuves des ASPICS. Ensuite, avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall et du Ministre Shackleblot lui-même, elle n'avait eu aucun souci à se trouver du travail au Département de la justice magique.

Grâce à son nouveau poste et à ses nouvelles relations internationales, elle avait réussi, en peu de temps, à retrouver la trace de ses parents. Au début, Mr et Mrs Granger l'avaient prise pour une folle. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de fille, ils s'en souviendraient, tout de même ! Après de nombreuses tentatives vouées à l'échec, Hermione avait dû ruser pour atteindre son but.

Prenant du Polynectar, elle avait pris l'apparence de l'une de leurs amies et les avait convaincus qu'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie grave qu'un seul hôpital au monde soignait. Ils devaient pour cela revenir à Londres et parler à un certain Ronald Weasley dans un bar miteux appelé « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Cette révélation les avait quelque peu secoués et ils s'étaient empressés de rentrer dans leur pays natal où ils avaient suivis les instructions d'Hermione à la lettre. Les médecins les avaient alors plongés dans un coma magique afin de retrouver leurs souvenirs d'antan dans les meilleures conditions.

Le traitement avait duré dix longues années. Dix ans pendant lesquels Hermione venait chaque semaine voir l'avancée du traitement, souvent accompagnée de Ron, depuis peu son mari. Elle prenait le temps de leur parler de sa vie, de son nouveau travail. Elle s'était juré d'être beaucoup plus heureuse lorsqu'ils redeviendraient comme avant.

Mais aujourd'hui, seule la peur la hantait de la tête aux pieds. Maintenant, c'était au tour de ses mains d'être pris de tremblement. Elle les cala alors sous ses cuisses pour cacher sa frayeur et commença à se mordre les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang.

Une femme du même âge qu'elle la salua et lui demanda de la suivre. Son cœur faillit presque lâcher. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle aurait ses parents en face d'elle ? Elle acquiesça et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à leur chambre. Ses jambes étaient chancelantes sous son poids. Plus elle avançait et plus elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle attendit. Elle n'osa pas. Pourquoi hésiter ? Elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps ? Elle aurait dû enfoncer cette fichue porte pour les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, mais non. Sa main, son bras et son épaule étaient rigides.

\- Madame Granger, s'inquiéta l'infirmière, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Euh… Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Hermione.

Elle écouta les pas de la femme s'évanouir dans le couloir. Elle était seule à présent. Seule face à cette porte close. La terreur se fit plus intense au fond de son ventre et elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Mais bon sang, elle était Hermione Granger, celle qui avait aidé Harry Potter à sauver le monde des sorciers ! Elle avait échappé aux mangemorts ! Elle avait détruit un horcruxe ! Elle avait assisté à la chute du pire mage noir de tout le siècle dernier ! Elle était l'avocate la plus reconnue de son service ! Ce n'était pas un stupide morceau de bois qui allait la retenir tout de même ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se redressa, souffla un bon coup et tourna la poignée.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les lits, sa mère lui tournant le dos, son père lui faisant face. Ils se tenaient les mains et semblaient bouleversés. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, Mr Granger ne put retenir ses larmes et se leva. Sa mère se tourna et plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux en les toisant de bas en haut. De minuscules rides s'étaient formées aux creux des yeux de sa mère et des cheveux blancs recouvraient les tempes de son père. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle leur offrit le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne leur avait jamais fait.

\- Bonjour papa. Bonjour maman, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Sans plus attendre, son père la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle eut de la peine à respirer. Il était secoué de sanglots qu'Hermione tenta de calmer en lui caressant doucement le dos. Il desserra son étreinte et prit le visage de sa fille entre ses douces mains.

\- Comme tu as grandis, ma toute petite.

Mrs Granger se leva à son tour et enlaça sa fille avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

\- Pardonne-nous, ma toute belle, implora sa mère, pardonne-nous de t'avoir abandonné.

Hermione sentit ses pensées se bousculées dans sa tête. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, ses vrais parents. Mais ils ne semblaient pas au courant que c'était elle qui les avait incités à partir. Elle se recula et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils s'assirent sur les lits et Hermione prit les mains de ses parents dans les siennes.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, si vous saviez !, commença-t-elle.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et leur raconta tout, du jour où ils prirent une nouvelle identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle leur raconta la guerre, ce qu'elle avait affronté, la course-poursuite avec les rafleurs. Ses parents furent horrifiés lorsqu'elle redressa sa manche et leur montra la cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Puis elle parla de son travail au Ministère, de sa quête pour les retrouver et du mal qu'elle s'était donné à les rapatrier en Angleterre. Ils éclatèrent de rire en repensant à cette aventure et partagèrent tour à tour les émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'évoquer leurs souvenirs, une infirmière vint les interrompre pour annoncer la fin des visites. Mr et Mrs Granger devaient encore rester quelques jours afin que leur fausse identité ne revienne pas au galop une fois sortis de l'hôpital. Hermione les embrassa tendrement mais fit demi-tour quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié la nouvelle la plus importante de la semaine.

\- J'ai failli oublier ! A parti de demain je deviens la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie !

Ils la félicitèrent dans de nouvelles embrassades quand l'infirmière vint les avertir de la fermeture de l'hôpital une seconde fois. Hermione les salua une dernière fois et les quitta.

Sa peur passagère faisait maintenant place à une joie infinie ! Elle n'était plus l'orpheline Granger, elle avait retrouvé ses parents ! Rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse !

Une fois arrivée dans la zone de transplanage, elle rentra chez elle où elle découvrit Ron, affairé à préparer le repas du soir.

\- Où étais-tu ?, questionna-t-il. J'ai contacté ton bureau mais ils m'ont dit que tu avais dû partir pour une urgence…

Pour seule réponse, elle l'enlaça amoureusement et pleura de joie tout en riant de bonheur. Surpris, Ron la prit à son tour dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en caressant sa tignasse brune.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais stresser toute la journée pour ton nouveau job, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Les autres soucis attendront le lendemain.

* * *

 **Fin !**

Cet OS pourrait se transformer en premier chapitre d'une longue fanfic qui pour l'instant, n'en est qu'au chapitrage.

N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé dans une review de l'amour 3

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
